Koyama Mitsuki
Mitsuki Koyama (三'''月小山), also known as '''Full Moon (フルムーン / Furumūn) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Full Moon wo Sagashite. Mitsuki is a 12-year-old girl who dreams of becoming a singer but a tumor in her vocal cords restricts her dream from coming true. Background Mitsuki is an orphan who grew up in an orphanage, then later went to live with her strict grandmother, Fuzuki, who forbid her from singing. Mitsuki's mother, Hazuki, died giving birth to her. In the manga, her father, Aoi, died in a car accident while driving her mother to the hospital; in the anime, he died when she was a year old. After her father's death, she went to live at an orphanage. There she met Eichi Sakurai, a wonderfully kind boy with a gentle smile and interest in astronomy. They spent all their time together and became best friends. Eichi taught Mitsuki about the moon and stars, and Mitsuki taught him how to sing. Their favorite song was "Eternal Snow", which was written by her father to her mother. As they got older, they both developed romantic feelings for each other, which Mitsuki doesn't realize until after Eichi confesses his feelings to her and that he was moving to America to be adopted. Mitsuki was heartbroken over his departure, but before he left, they made a promise to achieve their dreams before they meet again: Mitsuki becoming a singer and Eichi becoming an astronomer. Since then, she has devoted herself to that promise and wants to achieve that dream so she can tell Eichi that she loves him, which she had been unable to do before. Some time later, her paternal grandmother took her in. At first, Mitsuki had trouble relating to her grandmother, partly because her grandmother sees Mitsuki as the reminder of her daughter, who married against her wishes and died giving birth to Mitsuki. When Mitsuki was twelve, she learned that she had throat cancer and would die if her vocal cords were not removed. She refused the surgery, saying that she would rather die than not be able to sing. With Takuto's help, she can transform into Full Moon (フルムーン, Furumūn?), a 16-year-old pop idol, completely free of cancer and able to sing. As Fullmoon, she is discovered by Seed Records during an audition and releases several singles in both the manga and anime; the anime ending theme songs are all supposedly sung by her. Mitsuki chooses the stage name Full Moon because her childhood friend, Eichi Sakurai, wants to become an astronomer and the name reminds her of him. Mitsuki tells Takuto and Meroko that she wants to become a singer because she wants to tell Eichi that she loves him. However, the shinigami eventually discover that Eichi is dead. In the manga, they realize that Mitsuki knew all along; in the anime, Mitsuki learns of his death during a trip to America. Both the manga and anime revolve around Mitsuki dealing with Eichi's death, as well as her eventual feelings for Takuto. Gallery :Main Article: Koyama Mitsuki/Gallery Voice Actors Mitsuki's Japanese voice actress is Myco. Her English voice actress is Katie Rowan. Relationships Kira Takuto Takuto is Mitsuki's protector and one of the shinigami assigned to take her soul upon her death. However, seeing how important her dream of being a singer is to her, he transforms her into Full Moon and watches over throughout the series, protecting her from harm and giving her advice on her hardships. He even helps her write lyrics for her songs. At first, Takuto is annoyed with her reckless decisions, but as the series progresses, he develops a romantic interest in her. Mitsuki, however, is oblivious of his feelings for her and thinks of him as a dear friend. When Takuto learns of Eichi's death, he tries to snap Mitsuki out of her depression, even confessing his love to her. Mitsuki tries to sort out her feelings for both Takuto and Eichi. After a talk with Meroko, she decides that she loves them both. She confesses to Takuto and vows to prevent him from becoming a ghost. in return, he vows to prevent her death. It is later revealed that Takuto knew Mitsuki's parents and met her when she was three after her parents' death, and promised to protect her. At the end of the series, they are reunited as a couple. In the anime, he had memory loss from being in a coma, but regained them once he saw Mitsuki; in the manga, he remembers everything and tells her that they are together at last, and they kiss and begin their relationship, despite their 12 year age difference. Sakurai Eichi Eichi is Mitsuki's childhood friend and first love. She met him when she moved into the orphanage he was living in. In the anime, she was five and he was eleven (6 years apart) when they met; in the manga, she was three and he was seven (4 years apart). Mitsuki loved him as a big brother because of his kindness and gentle nature. He taught her baout the stars and moon, and she taught him how to sing. She cherishs the moon pendent he gave her when she was little, as well as the only photograph of them together. However, she was shocked when he confessed to her that he loved her (even kissing her in the manga). The next day, Eichi moved to America to be adopted. Before departing, they promised that the next time they met would be when they achived their dreams. Mitsuki's dream to be a singer is motivated by her desire to find him. However, in the manga, Mitsuki reveals that she knew Eichi has been dead all along from a plane crash; in the anime, she finds out about his death from a car crash during a trip to America. Mitsuki is depressed and is not afraid to die because she believes she will go to the world he is at. However, in the manga, she finds out that his spirit has been with her all along and she accepts his death, but still loves him. At the end of the manga, she feels that the sky is smiling at her, which is her feeling Eichi's spirit departing to the afterlife. Category:Characters